Never Trust Lightning
by AceTrainer Aki
Summary: Aki (White) is a new trainer who can't wait to start her adventure. She is so head strong and eager that one night she sneaks off and steals a Pokémon from her Aunt! Professor Juniper gives three local teens a mission-head out on their own journey and find her wayward niece! Along they way they meet love, Team Plasma, and a delinquent. T for language. Chess shipping.
1. Dark of The Night

**This is my first fan fiction. It is based in the Unova Region and follows Aki, a criminal trainer, and a group of friends completing the pokedex and fighting Team Plasma. It includes N, Black, Cheren, Bianca, and White (named Aki because that was the name I gave my trainer in Black). Of course, I am not Nintendo, so I own nothing but the plot, story, and whimsical personalities. All characters and cute creatures belong to those awesome game freaks! Please give constructive reviews, and also, enjoy!~**

* * *

"Never fear quarrels, but seek hazardous adventures"  
~Alexandre Dumas~

Prologue- Dark of the Night

Nuvema town was dead quiet, and why shouldn't it be, considering the fact it was 11:59 pm in the middle of winter? Anyways, it was quiet, really quiet, not even bugs were buzzing around this late at night. A shadow interrupted the stillness as a teenage girl of short height dashed across the road. Her hair was long and brunette, tied up into a bouncy ponytail. Even though the temperature was 24 degrees Fahrenheit, she wore shorts ripped in odd ways. She also had on a white tank and a black vest. A dark pink bag banged against her hip as she ran, and her hands were covered in fingerless black gloves. She straightened out her ball cap as her boots thudded against the frost laden ground. She skidded to a stop as a light came on at the top of a large official looking building. She quickly dashed into a small area surrounded by shrubbery as a shadow passed across the window. Then the light went out and Aki sighed in relief. She then jumped up and ran to the lowest window of the building, quietly popping out the screen and shimmying the window upwards. Climbing into the room was an easy feat, and soon Aki was standing looking over a table with a wrapped box on it. Sliding her nails underneath the tape, she neatly unwrapped it and slipped the box open. Inside rested three Pokeballs, each one neatly labeled in her Aunt's cursive. Aki went still as she heard a bump from upstairs. She then quickly grabbed a random Pokeball, took out a pink slip of paper which she set in the now empty space of the box, and rewrapped the present. Then she dashed out of the building, leaving too quickly to fix the window. The delinquent ran full force towards a path leading away from town, and kept on running until the darkness of the night completely swallowed her up and the town was out of sight.

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter, but this was kinda an introductory one. That's why its labeled prologue. Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you will be eagerly awaiting the next chapter, which I promise will be longer. Also, do not expect me to regularly update because I have limited internet access. As in, I only have it once every two weeks. So I will try to update every two weeks but please understand it will be difficult. Well, ciao!~**


	2. Swearing and Leg Humping

**Hi! Welcome to chapter one. Here you meet the main characters. Also, if upon reading this you find yourself offended I apologize, but as this is meant to be playful writing, I am not going to change the content. Just realize it is not suitable for ages 14 and below. Again, nothing but the personalities and plot are mine, everything else is Nintendo. I wanna be one of those Game Freaks!**

* * *

Chapter One

Swearing, Lesbian Fantasies, and Leg Humping Pokémon

~Rated T for OBVIOUS reasons~

"If you obey all the rules, you miss all the fun." – Katharine Hepburn

The alarm clock blared into the silent room. It continued to beep in an annoying way but not a single soul was around. A blue comforter lay in a heap on the floor next to a small bed and a dresser's drawers were open and its contents left in disarray. Whoever had been in this room must have been part tornado, and in an obvious rush. The alarm clock's beeping went up an octave in its attempt to get someone, anyone, to wake up, the small device unaware that no one was around. A door slammed shut downstairs, and a boy of average height with brown hair tucked underneath a Pokémon ball cap ran at full speed down his street and towards a large 2 story building with high windows. His sneakers thudded against the dirt roads, leaving dust clouds in his wake. The hems of his dark blue jeans were already covered in a thick layer of brown dirt, but luckily his blue sports jacket had been spared from filth. Soon he reached his destination, and his hand shot out and threw open the door of the lab. He never slowed down until he was inches from a boy with short blue hair in a school uniform with slightly geeky glasses on his face. Black skidded to a full halt, panting from his rush. His friend took in Black's messy appearance and sighed.

"Black, this is an important day. And I understand your complete lack of care for ever being on time, but you could have at least picked clean clothes!" Cheren remarked in a snarky, holier-than-thou tone.

"Aw, c'mon Cheren! I did wash these clothes! Last night! It's not my fault our town's too poor to pave the roads. And it's also not my fault you iron your uniform every night, even though school's out for the Summer."

"You two fighting already?" a giggly voice sounded behind them. The two boys turned to face a short girl with a little too much weight on her, mostly contained in her chest. She had short blond hair and a sweet little green beret on that her father had bought her from France. Her glasses were slightly skewed on her cherubic face, and her brown boots barely peeked out from under her long green skirt. Her light brown eyes scanned the lab. "Oh...Aki isn't here?"

"Bianca, did you forget already?" Cheren scolded, "Professor Juniper only has three available starter Pokémon, and since Aki is half a year younger than us she has to wait until next year to start her journey."

"Aw! I did forget! That's so sad. Now I have to go with two meanie heads!" Bianca whined.

"Aki's meaner than us. Your just sad you don't have a girl to go to the bathroom with." Black laughed.

Bianca's face went red in embarrassment, "That is so not true!"

"Hello kids!" All three teens turned towards the center of the room where, unknowingly to them, a tall woman in a long lab coat had appeared. Beside her stood a small creature with grey fur and large ears.

"Aw! It's a Mincinno!" Bianca squealed. "It's so cute!"

"Yes," The brown-haired woman nodded at the girl," This is a Mincinno. Anyways, welcome to my lab."

"Thanks for having us Professor," Cheren smiled at his life long crush, a woman 13 years older who, unfortunately, had never noticed that her star pupil was always staring at her chest.

"So do we get our Pokémon now?!" Black questioned excitedly, not wanting to waste any time.

Professor Juniper laughed. "Yes Black, of course. To my right is a box that your Pokémon and pokedexes are in. Black, since it is your birthday, you can go first." At this Black ran towards the box, followed by Cheren and Bianca.

Together they tore off the wrapper, not noticing that it had a slight tear in it. Then Black ceremoniously opened the box and in his mind's eye a golden light erupted from it. Then everyone gasped. A Pokeball was missing! And in its place, a pink paper sat waiting with the words "Ha-ha Suckers!" scrawled on the front. Professor Juniper snatched t up, immediately recognizing the hand writing. She unfolded it and began to read aloud the message.

"Thought you could beat me out of my rightful journey?! I'm fucking 16, bitch! This Pokémon is mine, and with it I'm going to become the Champion! So whoever has to wait like a chump for next year, soooorry! But this ass kicking chick ain't waiting! Ciao bitches!"

Professor Juniper's face contorted with rage and she crumpled the paper. "That damn brat!" she screamed, shocking the teens, who had never heard her swear before. Black, of course, was way to excited and did not want to be the one to wait since he had just turned 17 today, grabbed the Pokeball labeled 'Tepig', leaving 'Oshowatt' where it sat, undisturbed. "Alright! Who wants to be the one to get a non-starter Pokémon and do me a HUGE favor, winning my undying affection?!" At this, Cheren's hand shot up.

"I will Professor!" Cheren screamed, super excited at the words 'undying affection'.

Professor Juniper fished a Pokeball out of her lab coat pocket and handed it to Cheren. "Here you are. Open it up. And Bianca, since Black picked already, that Oshowatt is yours." Bianca smiled and grabbed her Pokeball and all three threw down their Pokeballs. Black grinned at the sight of his small orange pig. The Tepig snorted, leaving a trail of smoke from his nostrils. Bianca grabbed her male Oshowatt and squeezed it to her chest, and at once the Oshowatt blushed. Cheren's face was oddly calm. Even for him. Black looked at Cheren's non-starter and immediatly broke down into hysterics. Cheren's new Pokémon was wrapped around his leg, doing inappropriate things. Bianca screeched at the sight of the freak pokemon, and Professor Juniper was furiously typing away at her computer, not noticing the inappropriate things her Jynx was doing.

"This is amazing." Black tried controlling his laughter at the sight, to little success. His Tepig grunted in agreement. "I think our journey is going to be great."

"You do, do you?" Cheren growled, his eyes burning with embarrassed rage. He recalled the Jynx, locking it up inside its Pokeball. The Professor then walked back over to the group.

"Okay, so you all are going to fill up those pokedexes, but also, since Cheren volunteered and I'm sure you others will be willing to kindly do this for me, you must locate my neice and bring her back here! Even if that means draging her by the hair!"

Black mock soluted, Cheren straigtened up and nodded his head, and Bianca grinned, lesbian fantasies of pulling Aki's hair filling her mind. The three filed out, thanking the Professor as they went. Bianca ran home quickly because she had forgotten her Xtranceiver, and Cheren returned home to take a cold shower. Standing that long in a room with a flustered Juniper had done odd things to his adolescent mind. Black, of course, was way to excited to even think of not starting on his journey right away, and he headed towards the edge of town where Route One awaited. He reached the spot where the dirt roads of Nuvema Town turned into the grassy lands of Route One and waved good-bye to his childhood home, then took his first step into Pokemon infested land. And lets not forget, not only was he excited to start his Pokémon journey, but also to finally be able to beat Aki at something she was excellent at; A fight to the finish.

* * *

**So, did you like? Again, please send constructive criticism! Also, forgot to mention, this is in the Unova Region before PW2, but includes Hidden Grottos cuz I like 'em! Well, Ciao! SPOILER ALERT: N is in the next chapter!**


	3. First Impressions and Last Words

**Ello all! Finally after dodging fireballs and crazed phsyco stalkers, I was able to update! YAY! Also thanks soooo much to you if you reviewed! Sorry, but there aren't any battles in this. And don't worry, Aki will from now on have to battle to get a badge. I just wanted to see her flirt. lol. Also, N is here this chapter! And Cheren does some...naughty things. (wink wink) Well enjoy, ad as always game freak owns everything, including my heart and dreams! Ciao~**

* * *

_"May your adventures bring you closer together, even as they take you far away from home."_

_-Trenton Lee Stewart-_

Chapter Two

First Impressions and Last Words

The ice clinked against the edges of the glass as Aki set her now empty glass of soda down onto the dark oak table. She sat with her legs crossed on a red cushioned oak chair in a small cafe. Her bag rested on the floor at her feet and across from her a small snake like creature, green in color, sat nibbling at a purple berry. Aki stretched her arms up over her head, slightly lifting her shirt to reveal her peirced naval. Yawning, she rested her arms back on the table and sat her chin on her hand.

"Well Snives, hows the food?" Aki lazily watched her pokemon slowly devour the juicy fruit. The red eyed snake licked the juice from his hand like leaves and nodded in happiness at the fulfilling meal. "Good," Aki smiled, showing a face that was not at all menacing, but slightly beautiful, "Now that lunch is out of the way, how bout we go challenge the gym?" At this the Snivy shook his head angrily and glared pointedly at his trainer. Sighing, Aki dropped her head from her hand and slammed it against the table. "Seriously?!" She groaned. "I still don't know what to name you! Why can't I just call you Snivy?!" Snivy once again shook his head no and whacked the girl's head. "Ow! You little pest! Fine, I know! Your grass type, your name sounds like Ivy, you're so annoying, and annoying poisen ivy makes you itch...So your name is ITCHY!" Snivy jumped across the table and pecked his trainer on the cheek, then jumped up and took a ready battle stance. "Seriously?" Aki laughed. "Itchy is fine by you? Alrighty then, if you say so. So, Itchy, ready to challenge the gym?" Itchy shouted happily in comfirmation, and Aki picked the pokemon up. They then left their table and headed towards the back of the gym, where three brothers sat enjoying their evening tea.

**~TIME FOR SOMETHING CALLED A BREAK! Lets see what our other trainers are doing? hmm?OH GOSH NO! Okay, no Cheren...(scarred for life) I had no idea Juniper was in playboy...0.o Alright, how about...Black?~**

Black walked calmly along the path, Accumla town in sight. He was almost at the end of Route One, and so far he had only seen one pokemon, a Patrat that he didn't want to catch. His Tepig had already become stronger, and he was hoping he would be able to see another pokemon before he reached the end. He thought back to what he had read in one of Aki's old books, how if you ran from a wild animal, it would chase you. Grinning, he began to run full speed through the tall grass, hoping something would pop out. He was still running when all of a sudden he tripped over something, falling flat on his face.

`"Ow..." Black let out a moan as he spit dirt and grass from his mouth. He looked down at his feet to see what he had tripped over and saw a small Lillipup. It had a bump on its head from Black's foot and was completely fainted. "Oh! Awesome! A Lillipup, and its easy prey!"Black reached into his pocket and produced an empty pokeball. He threw it down at the small creature but just as it was about to capture it in a red light, a flash of purple whacked the pokeball off course and it landed empty with a thud. Black stared dumbfounded at the Purrloin that stood gaurd infront of the small Lillipup.

"That pokemon was fainted. And all you cared about was catching it?" Black looked up at the guy standing infront of him. He was tall, taller than Black by about half a foot, and his hair was a bright green. He wore a white shirt and khaki pants, and a strange necklace humg from the guys neck. A black and white ball cap was on top of his head and ontop of that was a tiny black pokemon that stared down at Black with red eyes.

"Whoah! Is that a Zorua?! I thought those guys were impossible to catch!" Black looked up, amazed. This trainer seemed epic.

Instead of answering, the trainer glared at Black. A frown crossed his face. "I don't catch pokemon. They are my friends, and I also don't confine them to pokeballs or treat them like crap."

Black stared, completely taken aback. "I don't treat my pokemon like crap! I mean...I only have one that I just got today, but I'm never going to treat him like crap! And if you don't confine them to pokeballs, what do you do when they're hurt and you need to rush them to a pokecenter?"

"Pokecenters are horrid places. I treat my pokemon myself, and they are perfectly healthy. All those machines are dangerous and do more harm than good. Anyways, I have places to be. Become stronger and maybe then I'll listen to your nonsense." With that, the strange green haired trainer walked away into Accumula town, his Purrloin following. Black looked back and saw that the Lillipup had awaken and run off. Sighing and confused, Black slumped his shoulders and headed for Accumula, hoping maybe he could find Aki and get her to beat up the weirdo.

**~OKAY! Back to Aki in Striation City!~**

Aki slumped down on the floor. Itchy lay fainted and beaten in front of her. She peered up at the red headed Gym leader and his fire monkey. "Sorry," He smiled, "But this gym specializes in type match ups. Your Snivy was no match for my Pansear's fire moves. You should train and maybe get a better matched pokemon." The other two brothers stood off to the side, watching their brother handle the defeated girl. She had appeared before them demanding a battle, not taking no for an answer. Chili of course was her challenge, and now she looked on the brink of tears because she lost. Chili's harsh attitude was no help either.

"B-but.." Aki sobbed, looking up with watery eyes at Chili. Aki looked like a small child that had just been beaten, completely innocent. Chili faltered and stared, slightly feeling guilty.

"D-Don't cry!" Chili tried to reasure the trainer, "You can always challenge me again! And hey, to cheer you up, how about I buy you a nice lunch?" Cress and Cilan groaned from the corner, recognizing their brother's plans. He had developed a liking for his crazy girl. Aki sniffled and wiped her eyes, nodding like that sounded good. She gathered up her fainted pokemon and Chili helped her up. Then he wrapped one arm around her and began walking her to the pokecenter. Cilan and Cress stared after them.

"I give him two hours"

"Until what?"

"He comes back here bragging about how he just had sex."

"Really? I give him 3. I mean, I do have a room right next to his."

Chili sat with Aki at a table in the pokecenter's small cafeteria. Aki was still obviously upset, and Chili was trying to console her.

"Hey, Aki. How about this, I give you anything you want if you just feel better!"

"Anything?" She looked up, slightly non believing.

"Anything," Chili laughed, "even my own pokemon if that'll make you happier!"

Aki stood up and smiled. "Okay. Promise?"

"Yes, I promise! Now what do you want?"

Aki leaned over and whispered in his ear, all traces of innocent, crying girl gone. "I want the Trio Badge. Right now."

Chili gulped, realizing what he had just done. This trainer hadn't even been upset at losing! It was all an act! "Uh, I don't think I can do that."

"But you promised me anything, and besides, you just did." Aki leaned back and held up the badge she had grabbed out of Chili's pocket. She smirked and then sauntered off, leaving Chili sitting there, completely shocked at the change in the girls attitude. His brothers were going to kill him.

* * *

**Here is hoping you enjoyed and laughed! Again, this is NOT how Aki will receive her badges from now on. I just needed to introduce more of her character. Poor Black! All alone, and Cheren...is a perfect match with his Jynx. XD Well Ciao for now~**


End file.
